1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components. More particularly the present invention is directed to antennas for wireless networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless antenna implementations generally include a plurality of radiating elements that may be arranged over a reflector plane defining a radiated (and received) signal beamwidth and azimuth scan angle. Azimuth antenna beamwidth can be advantageously modified by varying amplitude and phase of a Radio Frequency (RF) signal applied to respective radiating elements. Antenna azimuth beamwidth has been conventionally defined by Half Power Beam Width (HPBW) of the azimuth beam relative to a bore sight of such an antenna array. In such an antenna array structure, radiating element positioning is critical to the overall beamwidth control as such antenna systems rely on accuracy of amplitude and phase angle of RF signal supplied to each radiating element. This places a great deal of tolerance and accuracy on a mechanical phase shifter to provide required signal division between various radiating elements over various azimuth beamwidth settings.
Real world applications often call for an antenna array with beam down tilt and azimuth beamwidth control that may incorporate a plurality of mechanical phase shifters to achieve such functionality. Such highly functional antenna arrays are typically retrofitted in place of simpler, lighter and less functional antenna arrays, while weight and wind loading of the newly installed antenna array can not be significantly increased. Accuracy of a mechanical phase shifter generally depends on its construction materials. Generally, highly accurate mechanical phase shifter implementations require substantial amounts of relatively expensive dielectric materials and rigid mechanical support. Such construction techniques result in additional size and weight not to mention being relatively expensive. Additionally, mechanical phase shifter configurations utilizing lower cost materials may fail to provide adequate passive intermodulation suppression under high power RF signal levels.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a simpler system and method to adjust antenna beamwidth control.